prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG13
is the 13th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 207th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In this episode the Cures and mascots are taken into the world of Pinnoccio. Synopsis Syrup believes he will be unable to visit the Cure Rose Garden due to his past working for Eternal. While trying to cheer him up the group is sucked into the world of Pinnoccio! Summary Syrup dreams of the Cure Rose Garden. While he walks around, admiring the roses, he slowly reaches out a wing to touch one of them. As soon as he does it disintegrates, causing him to suddenly awaken and find out he was sleep walking. Mailpo looks concerned for him, but Syrup rebuffs his worry by claiming he has had the same dream before. He decides to go out for a quick flight around the city and tells himself "I can go anywhere; other than the Cure Rose Garden". At Eternal, Anacondy is showing The Director a new item that they've retrieved. She asks if it's quality is satisfactory and whether it can be stored in Eternal. He is pleased and Anacony asks that if he has any other requests that they should be named, and he replies Rose Pact. He claims the Cure Rose Garden cultivates life and once its power has been brought into his power, only then will his collection be complete. Anacondy apologizes and the Director cuts her off by saying they should use another employee, taking off afterwards. As Syrup sits by himself atop of the Church Bell Tower when Nozomi and Coco join him with some cake and tea. He refuses their offer and walks away, unaware of Kurumi; who appears to be eavesdropping on their conversation. Nozomi tries to get him to reconsider, but Syrup vehemently denies wanting any. Shibiretta is pleased to hear she has been summoned to retrieve the Rose Pact. A dark void appears on top of the tower and engulfs Nozomi, Coco and Syrup into it. Kurumi tries to bring them back but they are taken away. Nozomi, Coco and Syrup arrive in a forest at what seems to be in the night, curiously observing their weird, new clothing before deciding to work together and find the cause of it. They go into a seemingly abandoned wooden puppet workhouse when a woman appears, telling Syrup that he has a troubled life. She insists that if he is a good boy, his troubles will be solved. He insists he is fine though, and that he refuses to do her bidding, causing her to accuse him of lying. With her magic she causes his nose to grow in length, and Coco realizes they are in the story of Pinnoccio, taking a moment to recite the tale for them as the woman morphs into Shibiretta. The others are increasingly worried over how the three are taking long to arrive at Natts House when suddenly, Kurumi runs in saying they've disappeared. Meanwhile Shibiretta creates a puppet Hoshina. It constricts the three and Shibiretta is surprised to find they haven't got the Rose Pact, turning to determine it must be back at Natts House still. The others try to go to the clock tower where Nozomi and the others disappeared but once they open the door they realize they're on a boat in the middle of the sea. A whale Hoshina appears and consumes the four, along with Natts. Shibiretta seizes the Rose Pact and says that if Syrup wants it he can easily return to Eternal. She narrates how Syrup only remembers standing in front of the Palmier Kingdom gate, not knowing why he was there or even who he was. He felt different in the Palmier Kingdom being the only one who could fly, then she claims that because of this he doesn't fit in anywhere, and the only place of contentment is Eternal. Suddenly the other four appear after Dream retorts to Shibiretta's claims, saying that Syrup refuses to work for Eternal again. They defeat the puppet Hoshina and Milky Rose retrieves the Rose Pact from Shibiretta, causing her to leave in a huff as everyone returns back to Natts House. With the exception of Nozomi, Coco, and Syrup- who return to the tower. They hand Syrup the snacks from before, with Coco announcing that they have extra boarding room at Natts House and he could come stay with them if he wants. Syrup asks what he's trying to say before trying the delicious cake and happily enjoying it. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Shibiretta *Anacondy *Boss *Hoshina Trivia *Syrup's connection to the Cure Rose Garden is further revealed. *Shibiretta, a retired Eternal worker, is introduced and uses the book "Pinocchio" to attempt to break the Cures apart. *Natts starts to piece together Kurumi's identity. *This is one of the very few episodes to have two monsters of the week. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!